Singing For Love
by Draconian Dragonfly
Summary: Emma is in love with Regina, and the savior has a ton of magic no one knows about. So Emma invents a sixteen week plan on how to get Regina to like her, without anyone, especially Regina, knowing who she is. So now she just has to hope against all odds that her plan works. And it all starts with song selection.
1. Singing

**A/N: Should I be starting a new story? Probably not. Did I? Yes. This will be separated into two stories. Part one, and part two. Both will probably be short. Three-five chapters. Anyway, I hope you like. Oh! All songs are listed, but I didn't feel like putting the lyrics here, so if you want the lyrics then I'd say just youtube the songs. (there better when listened to anyway)**

Chapter One: The Start  
Week one:

Things had not gone how Regina had meant for them to go. First that infuriating, and admittingly, sexy woman had come to town. Brought in by her own son. Proceeded to shatter her curse, then Snow and Emma had been thrust into the enchanted realm. Came back, and then Cora had come to town.

That had been in no way pleasant. First, Emma had been the only one to believe she hadn't killed that damn cricket, meaning she had the only brain, and then Snow had tricked her into killing her own mother. Not saying Cora should have lived, it just angered her that Snow had tricked her more then anything else.

However, now, six months after Cora's demise things were going back to some form of normalcy, and peace. The people had demanded Regina return as Mayor, as under David, and Snow's, thumb there had been too little food, too much taxes, and somehow, in less than a year, had tons of government officials coming through the previously unnoticed town.

It had taken less than a week for Regina to set everything right, impressing even herself with her speed and knowhow. Most people were happier with this land than the other, they had better healthcare, more rights, less illness, more food. Television, porn. Democracy was a nice selling point to the majority of the population.

All of this was one of the two main reasons Regina would sit in the back of the local tavern slash diner thursday afternoon at four. Also known as open mic night. Although, the biggest reason for her appearance at the weekly torture, ahem, event, was Henry. Who loved it, which Regina could never understand.

Her son would enjoy a nice cup of hot chocolate, and a dinner that Regina never approved of, while she had a chicken salad and coffee. And she would do her best to smile as the singers nearly made her ears physically bleed. She would never understand why it was always full on these nights, but she supposed to everyone their own tastes.

Mayor Mills knew the, general, playlist front to back. Leroy would sing some rock song while halfway intoxicated. It would be horrible, half the words would be wrong, but the crowd would cheer anyway. Ruby would then sing some pop song while shaking her scantily clad ass, she was the only one that Regina semi-enjoyed. Some farmers and entertainers from the old kingdoms would then preform. Then Belle would sing a love song. And finally it was almost always Sean who would finish the night with a horribly sung Madonna song.

"Tonight we have a new addition to our list!" Granny said happily. "Please welcome" Granny flipped the page. Her brow crinkling. "In love with the mayor?" It came out more of a disbelieved question, and then the woman was scurrying of the stage.

The name had everyone murmuring to each other, waiting for who had the balls to come on stage and sing for Regina damn Mills. No one showed up, but right before everyone could dismiss it as a bad joke a person walked into the diner, and onto the stage. Except. There was something off about this person.

All you could tell about the person who had claimed to be in love with the Mayor was that it was indeed a human. Wearing a red shirt, black jeans, and boots. And even that was hard. No one knew who this person was, because this person was using magic. Magic to alter people's perception of them. So that no one could tell who they were.

As this person grabbed the mic everyone watched in complete bewilderment. Their eyes bugging out of their skulls. Henry was out of his seat, standing at the bottom of the stage. Squinting, trying to figure out who loved his mom. While Regina was glued to her seat, wide-eyed and paralyzed in shock.

Emma, disguised by her power to mess with people's perceptions of her sings You don't see me by Safetysuit.

Once the woman was done, she stared in Regina's direction. The crowd was silent for a moment, then they got over the fact that the woman was using magic, got over the fact that she was confessing her love for the mayor, and they cheered. She had been magnificent, and considering it was open mic night, that was all that mattered; at least for the moment.

"Wait!" Called Henry as the woman turned to leave, he tried to climb onto the makeshift stage, but found it blocked by magic. "Who are you? I have to know!" He called out. The woman stopped walking away. Cocking her head at him.

"I am but one who is hopelessly, irreversibly, in love with your mother Kid." Henry scrunched his brow, a suspicion falling into his mind. And then the woman was gone, as if she'd never been there in the first place.

Previous to this woman's performance everyone had believed that only two beings in storybrooke held magic. Regina herself, and Gold. Considering both were sitting there, shocked out of their minds, it was obvious that they were not the culprit. Which begged the question, who was this amazing vocalist who had magic, and was in love with the Evil Queen?

Week Two:

Considering that the rumor of this mystery woman who had proclaimed her love for the Mayor of their town had reached every tiny crevice Granny's was unusually packed. To the point that people had started showing up around breakfast and had refused to let go of their tables all day.

Which was why Regina had ended up sitting next to Snow, and Henry had happily sat next to David. It wasn't like they didn't have a bi-monthly dinner with these people, and it wasn't like Regina was out to kill them anymore. She simply didn't want to be forced into their presence anymore then she absolutely had to.

Under any other circumstances she would have happily left her son with the two people, but, not that she would ever, not even under penalty of death, admit it. She was curious as to what would happen tonight, what the woman would sing if she showed up. So, she sat there, and imagined stabbing Snow in the hand with her fork as she sat through the performances.

"I don't know how to prove my love to you. Prove to you that I am worthy of at least a chance. I know that I shouldn't hope, that I shouldn't ever think I'd be good enough for you, but. My songs. That's all I can give. For now" The woman said. Regina felt like those un-blurry green eyes were drilling into her very soul.

Emma sings Give me love by Ed Sheeran.

"Ugh. She used magic again" Groaned Henry when the blurry woman once again disappeared. "But she had green eyes. She didn't blur those out this time. So that's a clue!" Henry said, excitement filling his chest.

Suddenly, in a puff of white smoke, there was a apple sapling, with a card propped up against it where Regina's empty plate had stood seconds before. Regina slowly picked up the card, before sliding it over to Henry who was bouncing in his seat and demanding the thing.

"I am but one who loves you, with everything I can possibly be. I know how you love apples, I thought this might make you happy. All i want is for you to be happy" Henry read allowed as Regina touched the sapling.

Friday afternoon Emma found herself being surrounded by her off-duty deputy, both of her parents, Regina, and a evilly smiling Henry. As she watched them walk towards her office, from which there was no escape, she mentally noted to talk to her son. Something about his smile made her stomach knot up.

Expecting the worst was the right thing to do in this case. Once in her office they had basically demanded the singer's head on a golden platter. As if she were some evil dragon hell-bent on destroying everyone's lives. Which, was so far from the damn truth. She only wanted to give Regina a better one.

"Well, I just don't understand what you want me to do about this woman, let alone what I could realistically do" Emma sighed out as the people in her room shot glares at her. She raised her hands in surrender.

"We absolutely must know who this person is. Their magic could be extremely dangerous! She's a danger to this town, and everyone in it. Think of Henry!" Snow said angrily, pulling Henry against her. As if he needed protecting.

The boy quickly got out of his grandmothers hold and went back to standing by his mother. Emma eyed everyone in the room slowly. They all had the same goal, just different reasons. She could understand that, she just wasn't particularly fond of David or Snow's. Actually, those reasons enraged her.

"No. The real reason you want this person to be found. Is because you are petrified that this woman really does love Regina. That this woman is her true love. Snow, you just don't want Regina to be happy." Snow's mouth dropped open at her daughters angry accusation.

Like a fish out of water Snow opened and closed her mouth several times, and Emma fought the biggest urge to ask her if she should sweep her jaw from the floor. David placed a calming hand on his wife's shoulders, she shot him a glare, not being able to stare at her daughter any longer. She thought for sure he'd come to her defence.

"If this woman is Regina's true love, great. I think that she deserves that. I just need to know that she's not a danger. It's concerning to me. I believe this woman should just show herself and get it over with. Someone with that much magic, to mask their scent and sight from me, a wolf, it can be really dangerous" Ruby said. Her eyes said she spoke the truth.

"I full heartedly agree with you Ruby, that everyone" Emma trained her gaze on her mother. "including Regina, deserve there happy ending. I don't however, think this woman is a threat. But I will see what I can do"

"Sheriff Swan. Henry is already asking where I would like to hold the wedding, he is already planning on how many brothers and sisters he will have. I am concerned, this woman needs to leave me alone. And stop giving my son ideas"

"Hey Kid. Your momma ain't even met her yet, think you can cut your mom some slack?" Henry grinned wide, and nodded. "Well there you go. No more wedding plans. One problem solved"

"It's ok mom. She's your true love, but I won't bother you. You will see. She will make everything better, and then you can be truly happy. That's what I want. For you to be happy. You deserve love just like Ruby and Emma said" Henry said as he looked up at his mom.

Had it just been her and Emma and her son Regina was sure she would have done more than just hug her son at his words. She would have, without a doubt, been in actual tears. However, she kept her composure, just barely, thanks to the two idiots being the room. Later she would cry in her room, alone, where no one could see.

Week Three:

Mindlessly humming along to You Don't See me Emma used her drumsticks to her desk. Afterall, she was supposed to be all alone at the station. As it was that time when you weren't sure to call it wednesday night, or thursday morning. It was not much after two AM.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. It's totally you!" Shouted Ruby, causing the startled Emma to jump out of her seat, and land on her ass on the floor. Breaking one of her drumsticks in the process. "Emma. Why. How. Dude!"

"It's not me" Emma said as she stood up. Tossing the broken stick in the trashbin, the good one being stuck into her jeans pocket. She crossed her arms. And silently dared Ruby to repeat herself.

"Come on. It's completely you. I should have recognized your voice. Your eyes the other night. I mean. Wow. That's why you have always been so defensive of her. How could I not have figured it out sooner." Ruby said. Hands on her hips.

Slowly Emma walked to her. Their eyes locked. With every step that Emma took forward, Ruby took back. Until Ruby's back was one with the wall. But Emma still kept coming forward. Until her front was melded with Ruby's. Her hands against the wall. Her eyes looking down into Ruby's, her lips so close that they were nearly touching. Ruby was fearful. Her heart beating wildly. Her breath uneven. And Emma knew it, she could sense it.

"Tell anyone what you think you know and I will forever turn you into a fucking teacup chihuahua" Snarled Emma. "If I was this person you think I am, then I love her. And I'd have to prove it. They'd have to show her someone can care, can take care of her. And if you were to get into their way? They wouldn't give a flying fuck if you were their best friend or not"

Fingers grazed against her exposed neck as Ruby gulped, then satisfied with Ruby's reaction to her threats Emma removed her body from her friends and went back to sitting at her desk. Ruby stood there, petrified, for several minutes before she was able to quite literally peel herself off of the wall.

The way her friend had looked at her, well, Ruby would have rather met the Evil Queen back in the old days then to see THAT look in Emma's eyes ever again. She was right, magic was dangerous, power was dangerous. And Emma had a whole ton of it to be getting past her senses, but, she couldn't go against her best friend. Especially since she didn't want to be a rat disguised as a dog.

So. Emma came up with a plan. She'd show up, she'd even sing, as herself. She'd just do it smarter. And not for Regina. Make it so she'd sing something that they wouldn't put her voice against her own. So, she showed up, and talked Granny into letting her go first. Just in case she got called away.

"So. Uh. I don't sing." Emma said with a nervous chuckle. "Oh yeah. I know most of you don't care, or are sixteen anyway, but it's explicit. Like. Allot. Well. lets hope i'm not booed off the stage, wouldn't want to arrest you right?"

Emma sings' lil Wayne's Itchin.

Allowing herself freedom as she danced around the stage. The same as she would have done if it was just her, sports bra and sweat pants, trying to get her stress out as she thought of what to do about her life. She was free in those moments, no worries, no kid, no love she was uncertain if she could have. And it showed, no one in this town, save for Henry who she had been teaching to dance, had seen Emma so completely, and utterly, free.

The crowd, other than Regina who was staring at the stage with an overly appalled look on her face, whistled and cheered. Despite the harsh lyrics of the song it was good, and for a white girl she did pretty damn good. Well, Snow wasn't too happy with the lyrics either. But she would talk about that in private, so she cheered anyway.

Pumped was how Emma felt as she left the stage. A devious smirk on her face. It had been pretty damn fun to fuck around on the stage, acting like the typical rapper. Just fucking around and shit. She even let her pants sag, and wore a chain necklace that was too big. And since the song had been stuck in her head it was a good way to try to get it out.

Of course her son had wanted her to sit with him, Regina, and Ruby so she did. Sending a chilling gaze in Ruby's direction when the Mills' weren't looking. Her badge and her police cell in front of her. Waiting for it too go off. And it would. She was playing smart remember?

"Shit. You were great Rubes, but someone knocked over a stop sign at the edge of town. I better go fix it now before all these people leave" Emma said as the call came into her phone. Ruby gave her a look.

"I can take care of it if you want to stay, I know you are here to try and get Regina's stalker" Ruby said quietly. Surprised at the words falling from her own lips. Emma smiled. And patted her hand just hard enough that it hurt.

"It's your day off, and you're here. You'll see more than I can anyway. Plus Regina and Snow are both giving me glares for my taste in music so it's best if I sneak off before I get bitten in the face, and not in the good way" Emma said. "Bye kid"

Timing was everything. Emma got to the stop sign, which she'd placed a spell on earlier in that day that would cause it to fall sometime after her first performance, but before Belle's. And it had gone off perfectly. She took out the sledge-hammer from her trunk, and beat the thing back in. Giving her just enough time to return the cruiser, and walk to Granny's. With the altered perception on of course.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT" Roared Regina as she stood up. Following the blurry image before her. "You will get the fuck out of here before I. So help me you better leave" Growled out Regina as the woman hopped onto the stage. Regina could no longer follow.

The person bent their knees real low. Green eyes locking with brown. Regina could almost make out a smile on the person's lips, but of course, that was just what she thought should be here. Besides the eyes, she could tell nothing about any feature this annoying woman had.

"Ah, my love, but I must" The woman whispered breathlessly, her lowered voice making Regina's knees weak, and her eyes harden in anger. She watched as the figure then stood, and grabbed a mic. She turned around and stomped her way back to Henry.

Emma sings moving mountains by Thrice.

Once she was gone a postcard fell quite literally into Regina's hands. Beautiful mountains depicted on the front, and on the back a short handwritten note for Regina. The woman's fingers traced the words several times over before her son, the nosy little bugger that he was, snatched it and began to read it aloud.

"I can do many a thing. See through walls, unlock doors. Even jump from place to place with my my magic. But I cannot make you let me love you. I can't force you to love me. So teach me how to get you to fall for me. Let me love you, because I do. I love you more than the stars, the moon, the blood that flows in my veins. Until you let me love you. I don't know a thing about love" Henry's brows crinkled as he re-read the note in silence. And Regina fought a blush.

**A/N: Just in case it wasn't clear, Emma can make it so people who are looking at her can't really see her. Like. A perception alteration thing of some sort. Also, I hope you enjoyed. I should have chapter two out within the next week. Let me know what you think please.**


	2. Henry Knows

**A/N: Welcome to another installment. Please enjoy the ride!**

Week four:

Weekends with Henry had always been a loud, junk food filled, tradition. However. Henry had spent the weekend, his nose in books, while he listened to Emma's CD's and ipods. Much to Emma's annoyance. He kept asking her about music. Saying he was trying to solve the puzzle. And she was sure he knew something, but just in case, she wasn't about to broach the subject. She hoped she was just being paranoid.

Somehow Henry had made her promise to come and stay for the entire performance on thursday. Thankfully she had the new spell she was working on almost perfected, and she was more determined ever to get it too work. because if she didn't, failure was on the menu. Too much was at stake for that to happen.

"Perhaps today you will make yourself useful" Regina grumbled as she showed up, ten minutes before the performances were scheduled to start. Emma rolled her eyes. She had been there since morning.

Part of the reason Regina had agreed to sit at the same table with her was if she provided her favorite booth, and promised that Snow and David would not sit with them. So Emma had sat there, nursing coffee, all day. Bored out of her mind. To the point she had covered her face with a hat and taken a nap around noon.

"You are going to sing tonight right?" Emma looked up from her phone at her son. "Oh come on? Please? Last week was awesome! Please?" Emma narrowed her eyes at her son, as did Regina.

"I don't really have anything set up" Emma said, twirling her blonde hair around two fingers. She really hadn't planned on singing tonight. Henry's smile brightened, and Regina's glare was now trained on her.

"Well I know you know all the words to You Don't See Me. You can sing that" Regina choked on her coffee, simultaneously as Emma choked on her hot chocolate. For separate reasons of course.

"Whatever Sheriff Swan chooses will be fine. I just hope she chooses more wisely than the last" Regina would rather hear that horrifying song Emma sang last week then hear her butcher the song the woman who she both hated, and was intrigued by, had sung for her.

Sly smiles were present on both Emma and Henry. However the younger of the two's sly smile faded as he realized the look in his birth parents eye. He did not, not one bit, like that look. He gulped, and leaned back in his seat. His eyes wide, his hands beginning to sweat. Wondering just exactly Emma had up her sleeve.

"Fine. I'll perform tonight, but only if Henry does so with me. I need a back-up dancer don't I? Henry, run over to the apartment and change into better clothes, and grab a pair of sweats for me. These ain't gonna cut it." Emma said. Henry sighed. This was not his idea of a fun time.

Thankfully Granny put her right after Ruby. Henry had already signed her up, all she had to do was walk over and tell Granny that she needed the stage cleared. Generally there were instruments, but, she needed the space, and a headset. She was gonna make her boy sweat, and sweat good.

Double checking the ties to her sweats Emma climbed onto the stage. She liked how her son just had to grab the black pair out of the dirty hamper. Typical boy, then again, she would have done the same. She tossed her jacket on the stairs. Sweats, DC's, and a skintight wifebeater. Henry looked nervous. Dressed in basketball shorts, and a black wifebeater.

The tune to 'Talk Dirty' started up. Emma bobbed her head, and started to move her feet. Then began to sing. She was much faster than Henry, but she watched his feet. Showing him what to do with her feet, he knew she could go much faster. Thankfully for both parties they'd danced to the song enough that Henry already knew most of the moves that Emma was doing in the first place.

Frown permanently glued on her face Regina watched her son concentrate hard on his footwork. And Emma's. She was displeased with not only the genre of music, but the lyrics, and the style of dance being used. And that was not even getting her started on the fact that her son owned something as redneck as a wifebeater.

When Emma went into 2 Chainz lyrics she nodded for Henry to go off to the side and she went all out. Her feet hitting the ground as her back arched, and as she finished his part she was on her elbow on the ground, jumping up barely in time to continue to sing. She was damn good. Emma was never happier then she spent entirely too much time at the station singing while dancing or she would have been out of breath and gasping by now. Years of doing this exact shit with her old friends helped as well.

"Told you kid. You're pretty good, and you only got six months under your belt. We'll get you to my level in a year or two" Chuckled Emma as she and Henry fist bumped as they sat down. Henry next to Regina. Emma across.

"I'd prefer you not teach my son how to dance like those men who insist on singing about jail time and promiscuity in the future Sheriff" Regina half-snarled. Emma rolled her eyes and Henry hid a smile.

The trio snacked on fries as they watched the others perform. Or rather, Regina snuck two fries, one from each basket, and the two bottomless pits ate the rest. Henry grinned an all-knowing king-of-the-world smile when Granny called for 'Regina's lover' as they had become to be known in the town.

However, as a blurry person came in the front door, walking with determination for the stage. Well. His smile fell into a frown. The boy had been positive Emma had been the performer who was in love with his mother. But if she was here, and the other lady was now on stage. Was that even possible?

Emma sings I Miss You by incubus

Sweat trickled down Emma's forehead that she wiped discreetly as she went into her original body, her clone had ceased to exist once it was out of the door. It was tiring to hold it for that long, especially under the Mills duo's gaze. But she had managed, and for now, that was what mattered.

As expected a letter appeared in front of Regina. In between two more apple saplings. Regina fingered the healthy plants, noting that they were high quality, like the last, but these were two different strands of apples. A thoughtful gift, even if a repetitive one.

_To my dearest love,_

_I miss you every time we part. Every time you are not with me, everytime my wanders to thoughts of you. So. Basically always. I tried, hard, to find out what flowers means I miss you. And came up empty. I'm sorry. There probably exists such a flower, but, I might not be smart enough to find it. Anyways. Yeah. Theses apple trees will bloom year round. Never die. I should have done that with the last one. Didn't think of it then. Sorry. Until next time._

"I don't think so kid, these are private. Unless Regina says you can, I don't think it's yours to read" Emma had expertly plucked the letter that the little boy had wrestled out of his mother's hands. She slid it to back to Regina who gave her an appreciative smile. Emma grinned back.

Week Five:

To say Emma was bummed when Regina asked her to speak privately to simply ask if she would be willing to take Henry on thursday was an understatement. For plenty of reasons. There was no reason to sing to Regina if she didn't show up, but how could she beg the woman to go? She only hoped that curiosity got the best of her. So she agreed.

Not long after Regina had left, Snow had stopped in to deliver a home cooked meal. She still didn't trust Emma's cooking skills. No one did honestly, especially Henry. The pair ate in silence after Snow had left. Emma had chucked the plates in the sink, grabbed two spoons, and the tub of ice cream. Placing it between herself and her son. Before they shoved all sorts of candies and syrups over it.

"So. I don't know how you done it. But I know, I am positive, that it's you" Emma choked so hard she swore that a bite of marshmallow and strawberry ice cream were battling in her throat, had it been liquid it would have come out of her nose.

"I. Uh. I don't know what you are talking about. At all." Emma lied unconvincingly. Henry rolled his eyes at her, and gave her her very own 'really' look. And she sighed. That kid was too smart for his own fucking good; she blamed Regina for that.

"No. Really. It's alright. I won't tell. I love it. It's a whole new operation. I already named it operation SwanQueen. And when it's complete we are all going to be one big happy family" Emma couldn't help but smile as her son's eyes shined with hope.

Reaching over she placed her hand on his, and she squeezed. Trying to figure out what to tell him, she didn't want him to get his hopes up. This was her deal. And if it failed, she couldn't bare it if the boy blamed the wrong parent. The blame was hers, and her alone. And. Emma didn't have much hope that she'd do anything but fail, but she was still going to try.

"Henry." Emma paused. Still searching for the words. "I really do love your mom. But right now only me and you can know that. I also need you to understand that there is slim, near microscopic chances, that your mother will ever see me in half the way I see her"

"Dude. First. It's you and I. Not me and you. Second. It's got to work. She's your true love, right?" Emma nodded, she truly knew that in her soul. But getting Regina to see that? Impossible. "So. We work as a team. I mean. The apple trees and little notes? Awesome. But. How many damn apple trees can you give mom?" Henry asked her.

"We need to call it something better than SwanQueen. Everyone is going to know what that alludes to, and I need to be a little higher on your mother's high list before that comes out. And I been working on this. I was going to give it to her this week, but it's not quite done"

The blonde had stood, and pulled a small wooden horse out of a box on the mantle place. Handing it over to Henry. It was well made. Really well made. Henry was surprised by the quality. It was nearly as good as the ones sold in Marco's shop.

"It's amazing man" He muttered as he ran his fingers over it. He could tell it hadn't been stained yet. "Save this for another week. I know what you should give mom this week. I think you should give her tickets to the fun center at the edge of town. We never have time to go, and this way we can go. Me and her. It will show her you care about the relationship I hold with her, and me myself"

"Henry. Regina asked that I take you this week alone. So I'll just perform as myself, it's really freeing. And I love being able to dance. You can do it with me if you want, we can make a routine and everything." Emma said, trying to get him excited.

They high fived before fist pumping. Then an idea stuck Henry. And he had a whole fist pumping the air moment. He had the most perfect plan ever, and he did mean ever. Well, at least according to him. His face went red with excitement, and he couldn't even vocalize his idea yet. Which made Emma bust up laughing at her son.

"We can set up video cameras. Like those tiny ones that you brought from your work tracking people down? We can 'hide' them around the basement. So it doesn't look like we knew. And you can make it so arrives at the time when you would usually sing! I'll do the editing, so its perfect" Henry was still bouncing up and down with excitement. "We will call it Operation Skink. Google says they mate for life. Like Swans"

Now, for obvious reasons, Emma did not like the new term. However, it was better than the previous. So, her and her son began to get ready for operation skink. And step one was video-taping the entire downstairs. From places that, should Regina investigate, would look like Emma and Henry didn't know they were there.

Considering it was her overly anxious sons idea she let him pick the song. Expecting something easy. Or at least something more Regina approved. Nope. The boy decided he wanted Whistle or Sexy can I. Considering Whistle was the less horrifying, least to Regina, Emma said they should go with that one.. A little slower then she was used to, but, not hard. It was the lyrics that she was sure going to be her downfall. Then she just lost herself in the music, in the choreography.

Considering the floor was wood, and the walls were mirrored it had taken Henry some time to find convincing hiding spots for the tiny cameras. Generally from the furniture that was stacked in the corner, and a few on the bar, and one fit right above one chunky mirror that was behind them. He nodded as he had double checked his work, satisfied with himself and his brilliant plan.

Dancing was something Emma didn't generally share emotionally. At least not with many. Tia and Tony. But even then. There was something more, different, with Henry. Sure she had danced in groups, but that was just. It was a fact, but with Henry it was more than a physical thing. It was something they both loved, even if Henry was just learning. Something that was only theirs, and it made it all the more special.

Somehow Henry had convinced his mom that he should go to Emma's after school everyday that week. Emma was certain the only way he had talked Regina into it was guilt over her skipping their weekly dinner at Grannys because she didn't want to be sang to. She had to give the boy props tho, it was a good strategy.

Two forty-five Henry would show up, he'd run there. He'd drop his bag, change into a pair of sneakers that his mother didn't like, and into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. Then he'd half-drag Emma down the stairs. By three they were practicing. Considering they had practiced most of saturday, and all of Sunday, the routine was almost down. So at four-thirty Henry would start his homework, when that was done he would work on the editing. Of which. Emma was not allowed to see. At all.

Wednesday Emma got called away, so Henry simply let himself in. Practicing on his own. When Emma returned he was down to just his shorts. Barefoot. She clapped at him, he was really good. And drenched in sweat. It had been a half day at school, and it was already four. She had no doubt he'd been dancing for four hours straight.

She tossed the kid a towel, and a bottle of water. Before she got down in front of the mirror and started her own practice. Not caring as the basement door shut behind her. Henry would come down at around six thirty, so he would be home in time for dinner at seven. Or else his mother would strangle Emma.

Part of the deal of the camera's being in the room was that he wouldn't record what Emma did on her own after he was gone. He, being a sneaky little bastard, did. And he expertly snipped several choice pieces of her in just her sports bra and sweats, or, the worst, the time she had been half drunk practicing in just her boxers and sports bra. It hadn't been a pretty sight for him, but he hoped Regina would like it. Considering it was his masterpiece, he was refusing to let Emma see it. Just wrapped up the box after school on thursday, the dvd inside, and told her to put a note on top.

Regina had not been fond of the song her son, and his annoying blonde haired birth mother had chosen to sing and dance to. However, they two were having so much fun, that Regina decided against complaining to the blonde for her atrocious taste in music. At least. That week. She had used her magic to watch the pair's performance. And everyone else's. Wondering if her admirer would show her face. She was almost sad that she didn't. Just as Granny was thanking everyone for coming a white box, with a purple bow and a note appeared in her lap.

"I felt bad you were going to miss this weeks performance, so I may have been naughty and put camera's in the Sheriff's basement. This way you can see all the behind the scenes goodness that went into their performance" Regina read aloud before opening the box, and putting the DVD into her son's playstation.

The woman was glad that she had started watching the video on her own. As one of the first scenes of the video was of Henry doing a weird humping move waving one hand in the air. It quite literally made Regina crack up. There was music in the background. Intrumental of the song she had seen them perform.

One of the first things Regina realized as she watched the video was how happy Henry looked as he copied the moves Emma showed him. Adding his own little touches here and there, how his smile would widen exponentially when she praised him. The video showed them dancing randomly, Emma twirling on her head. Sliding on her forearms. Doing all sorts of things one would not think she could.

The second thing was Emma would show Henry some bigger moves, screw around and freestyle with him here and there, but she didn't allow him to try the bigger things. Like the jumping on her head, elbow, and other random body parts that could become severely injured if done wrong. Things that the mere thought of her little boy doing made Regina want to gut the blond like a fish.

However, the thing that caught her attention the most was Emma's body. Particularly the small clips scattered around of her near naked. Sweat glistening on her body as she shook her hips, and jumped around the room. It was then she realized that she was very much attracted to Emma Swan. And she blamed her infernal admirer for the realization.

Despite the fact that she found Henry's other mother's body appealing Regina would treasure the half hour or so long video. As the majority of it had been centered on Henry, or Henry and Emma. Rather than just Emma. The fact that any of the video had been centered on just Emma should have brought suspicion to the dark-haired woman's mind, but her mind was preoccupied watching her son dance.

Week six:

Firefighters were refusing to go into the building. Again. This was unacceptable. So Emma glared at them, daring them to stop her. They moved aside, not wanting to be on her bad side. Covering her mouth with the inside of her leather jacket Emma raced up the stairs. Not caring as she had to jump through fire in some areas of the hallways as she made her way to the Mayoral office.

Finding the woman you loved passed out is one way to enrage a girl. With a growl Emma covered Regina's face with her jacket, before scooping the woman into her arms. It was going to take everything Emma had to keep from killing those fucking so called firefighters. They had no right not to come in, especially since they had gear for this. Her jeans, her clothes were scorched, as well as many places on her arms by the time she had left the building. Barely being able to breath thanks to all the smoke inhalation.

The men set up Regina in an ambulance quickly. As Emma refused to let them take care of her burns, let alone her breathing problem, until she was safely secured and on her way to the hospital. Plus, Emma knew that she could heal herself fairly well anyway. She just couldn't tell these people that.

Both women were released from the hospital. Considering Regina had no burns, and Emma may have snuck in during the night and healed her lungs she was pretty well off. Emma left her burns. She was going to sit back and take her week off from work in her apartment, where she would heal herself thursday. So she could show up and sing for Regina, while pretending to be home.

"You have to sing Your Guardian Angel to mom. It will give her a clue, and come on. It's perfect for this week. Please? Come on my advice was awesome for last week! Trust me this time!" Emma sighed, it wasn't her first choice, but it was on her ipod. And she quite possibly knew the entire song by heart.

After she had sang her son's selection Emma had waved her hand, and watched, in delight, as Regina gingerly picked up the little wooden horse. Her eyes admiring the thing, Emma could tell how much she loved the hand carved thing that had taken so long to do perfectly. Emma should know, she made five different ones, burning the rejects, before she had come across the one she finally gave her One.

"I couldn't possibly get you a real horse, let alone somehow get it into to poor Gran's. So, I hope this will do. I made it myself, I have it on good authority that you love horses." Emma said softly into the microphone, not being able to help herself. As Regina broke her eyes from her gift to stare at the blurry woman she disappeared.

Week 7

On tuesday Henry had happily bound into the station. Placed a finger on his own lips. Glanced all around, making the coast was clear, and then shout-whispered that Regina had agreed to go back to Granny's to watch that week's performances.

The duo decided that they would skip a shared performance, and a only Emma performance. And they would spend time preparing for a shared performance to do on the next week. So he didn't piss off Regina too much by always being at Emma's. It didn't take much for Emma to agree, she enjoyed the time she spent with her son.

"It's not really a love song, just more of a dream that I wish that we could have. Cuz I would so wade in your water baby. It's a fun song, and I hope you still like it" Emma spoke into the mic before the music began to play.

Henry whistled and clapped with the crowd after Emma was done singing 'Wade in your water' by Common Kings. Regina rolled her eyes as a envelope appeared before her. However, she had quickly ripped it open and pulled out the letter.

_My beloved,_  
_I hope you enjoyed the song choice for tonight. I'd love to take you to all of the places mentioned in the song. I'd even wear my favorite swim trunks for the occasion. I could probably talk Henry into matching ones._  
_Speaking of Henry. I heard he's been really wanting to go to the family fun center off of Oak street. So, I bought all paid passes for you to go together. I know for a fact he wants to go with you. So take him. Have fun._

_All my love._

Week 8

"Mom. Thanks for today" Henry said when they got in the car. Regina looked over at him. Wondering what he was thinking. They had been much better since the curse broke, but their relationship still wasn't the same.

"Today was rather fun" Regina admitted hesitantly. "Despite the mass amounts of filth you were able to talk me into buying you" Putting on her seatbelt and watching her son out of the corner of her eye.

The boy looked at his mother as she began to drive, and he realized that she didn't really believe him all the way. He kind of understood her reasoning. He had been a royal shit for a long time. However, he had learned from his mistakes. And he loved his mom, he always had. The main reason there was still some tension was the fact he hadn't quite forgiven himself, and he couldn't tell her that.

"I mean it. I really liked today. I love thursdays, but. Today was like dancing. But better because it was just us. Do you think. Maybe we can find something like dancing? Thats just you and me?" Henry asked, biting his lip.

"I would love to find something like that." A genuine smile was on his mother's face, and he grinned widely back at her. "As long as it doesn't involve a ton of junk food. Your other mother gives you more then enough of that"

"Maybe cooking? It's hard to admit but even I am getting sick of Granny's every single weekend. For every single meal that doesn't come out of a cereal box. Snow's food is different, but its not as good as yours" Henry said, and Regina laughed and nodded.

Two weeks and Emma was still unhappy about the performance she and Henry had perfected. She understood that she had outlawed his first three choices. As she was certain that Regina would have had her slaughtered for 'birthday sex', buried alive for 'Show me', and thrown a fireball or two for 'love more'. So Henry had decided on radioactive by imagine dragons.

Of course, the crowd cheered. Regina even did as well, Emma could tell the woman was at least somewhat impressed with Emma's ability to choose a song with no cussing, and no references to sex or sexual innuendo. Emma might have been just a little proud of the surprised look on the woman's features.

Sheriff and Mayor shared a booth, watching alongside their son as they rest of the performers came on stage. Then she watched as Regina stiffened when Granny called for her admirer, and then she was walking into the room. In the clone body. Grabbed the mic, and the music began to play and she let it rip.

If there was one song that Emma knew, without a doubt she could do damn well to perfection is was Hold you by Gyptian, well as perfection as a woman could sing it anyway. And god, did she love that song. She could sing it anytime, anywhere.

_Holding you, my arms wrapping around your waist. Your back against my front. My lips on your neck. That would be the most perfect moment in all of my life. To just feel you in my arms - willingly- for a moment. One. Single. Perfect. Moment._

_I was going to write a poem. And I tried. I really. Really did. The best I got was the following haiku_

_My heart like a drum_  
_Beats hard against my ribcage_  
_As you pass on by_

Once the clone had walked away the notebook paper fell, like a leaf in the wind, in front of Regina. Emma couldn't help but smile as Regina smiled, a small smile, but smiled nonetheless as she read it. Henry saw it too, smiling happily as he weaseled the paper away from his dark-haired mother.

**A/N: I hope you liked. If you didn't well. Sorry. I tried. I really did. As always if you got the time and you wouldn't mind, please let me know what you thought! If not, I hope to see you next time. I should have chapter three out within a week. **


	3. The Final Song

Week 9

"Did you know that she's purchased every song you sang thus far? Plays them on her ancient ipod, she thinks I don't know, but she hums along to them. Or taps her fingers. So I know." Henry said offhandedly on Saturday. Glaring down at the take out from Grannies.

Before Henry could blink Emma was kissing his cheeks, he was groaning, and she was overly excited. His statement had given her the greatest idea for a new gift for Regina. One that would aid her in getting the hardheaded woman to fall for her, at least a little bit. Hopefully. She left a confused and not-so-hungry boy as she disappeared to make a phone call.

On sunday morning Emma told everyone she was going to be gone helping a friend out of town. Which, wasn't exactly a lie. Tia had demanded that should she help Emma, that Emma dance with her and her brother at the show they were doing on wednesday night. It felt good to talk to Tia and Tony again. She hadn't realized how much she had missed them since she had disappeared after taking Henry to his town.

The mayor had been surprised when at just after ten Henry had been returned. A smile on his face. Considering it was a sunday, and well before his return time, she was wondering how he could be happy. He was never happy when returned early. But she paid it no mind, she was just happy to see him that way.

Since Emma knew what songs she was going to sing next, or had a general idea, she recorded all of them. Just in case. Plus a few that Tia begged her to do. It had taken less time than normal. The max Emma had needed was two takes on a song. Which may have had to do with some magic on Emma's part, she didn't want to spend all her time in a booth after all. So, midday tuesday she was completely done recording, and had the routine Tia and Tony had done to a T.

Competition. Street or not, it was invigorating. It had been a long time since she'd danced like that. Her heart slammed around in her chest by the end of the night, she had danced with her old friends. Or the closest she ever had, and she'd danced the night away at a club with the twins afterwards. Just having fun. Forgetting she had a son, a woman, parents. Responsibility.

It was that moment, Tia's hand raking down her abs as they grinded together to Jeremiah's Down On Me that Emma knew. She knew that if Regina denied her, she would leave. And she would take the twin's offer to work at their dance studio. So she could forget. Forget the curse. Forget being a sheriff. Forget she'd ever fallen in love. Find someone to fill the hole that leaving would bring her.

Emma wasn't scheduled to be back in Storybrooke until later that night, so she parked her bug on the outside of the barrier, and walked inside. Her perception filter on, so the people would see her as the woman who sang to Regina.

Hands wrapped around the mic and the music started, and Emma lost herself as she sang No Matter what by Papa Roach. As the song ended, two boxes appeared before Regina.

Not waiting to see her reactions Emma left quickly. The door closing behind her as Regina opened the box with 'One' scrawled on top of it. Henry's eye widened as his mother pulled out a silver charm bracelet. It had a horse, an apple, a musical note, an 'H' for Henry, and it had a star.

"What does it say?" Said an annoyed Snow. Henry rolled his eyes at her. Ruby seemed interested to know as well. Regina just shook her head, begging herself not to show any kind of emotion. Which, she barely managed to do.

_The original gift was 'Two'. However, I happened into a store, and saw the apple charm. I felt you were fated to have this. Just as I am fated to love you with every microfiber of my mind, body, and soul. I hope you like it._

A laugh escaped Henry's lips. His mother was like a teenage boy, he hoped he didn't inherit her lack of romancing skills. However since his mom seemed to be at the least amused by Emma's lack of game he was cool with it.

Considering he had been the inspiration for the second gift he had to clutch his knees as hard as he could when she smiled, her eyes watered, and her hands gripped the Ipod like it was glass. It took everything the boy had to not jump out of his seat and do a little victory dance.

_So this is the original gift. A brand new ipod. With every song i've sang to you on it. In my style and vocals. Plus an extra song, Breathing by Jason Derulo. It was the song I was going to sing the week you decided to bail on our meeting. What's also special about this ipod, is every week whatever song I sing? Will be added to it._

Week 10

Double song week. Everyone got to sing two songs in a row if they wanted to. There were two songs that Emma had specifically saved for this week. She glanced down at the build-a-bear she had created for Regina. It was perfect. Cute. Sweet. Simple. She hoped Regina would like it.

White Lion. One of Emma's all time favorite bands. And that night she sang two of their songs. You're all I need, and, Tell Me. Snapping her fingers as she made her way out the front door, the stuffed animal landing in front of Regina.

It was a white lion build-a-bear. Sitting on it's birth certificate. Saying it belonged to Regina Mills. And it's name was Bug. He wore a black leather jacket over a red tank top, dark wash jeans, and he had black sneakers on. He was admittedly adorable.

That night the 'Evil Queen' fell asleep to her mystery woman's voice, her hands clutched around her newfound friends fuzzy little body. She dreamed peacefully, and when she finally awoke, the sun shining into her window, she wondered who this woman was that caused such odd emotions to swirl inside of her.

Week 11

Counting Stars by One republic was week eleven's song choice. Emma couldn't help but feel proud as Regina's eyes stayed with her throughout the entire song. Allowing some hope that maybe, just maybe, when all was said and done that Regina would give her a chance.

She left behind an official letter. Saying that a star had been purchased, and named Regina. Since it was a clone night, Emma got to see Regina's reaction. Hand on her mouth, water filled eyes. Both women were glad Snow was on the other end of the room as to not see it.

_I lose sleep. But it's alright. Cuz I am always thinking of you. You are my sun, my moon, my stars. So, I just had to get you a real one. Even tho, you're still better. But this way at least one Regina will look down at me at night with a loving gaze._

Week 12

Flowers were not Emma's things. And after the whole not finding flowers that symbolized 'I miss you' she had sworn them off. However, she was running out of ideas, and every woman deserved flowers at least once, so she had spent an hour finding the perfect god damn flower, and then she spent a week magically growing them in her basement.

Operation Skink had a sixteen week plan before Henry had come along, and it still had a sixteen week plan. They were on week twelve. Which meant that it was time to start kicking up the clues she was giving Regina all alone. So, as she belted out the words to 'Never Stop' by Safetysuit everyone could tell what jeans she was wearing, what jacket, what shirt. How they rested against her skin.

When the clone left the table filled with purple primroses. After the table was overloaded with them a small note card fell like a leaf in the wind until it fell perfectly into Regina's hands. She bit her lip, trying to stop her face from showing her emotions. As Ruby was at their table that week. She succeeded, somewhat.

_Primroses mean 'I can't live without you'. And I've never come across a meaning so true before. And I know that purple is your favorite color._

Short, meaningful, and to the point. Exactly how Emma had wanted it to be. She helped Henry and Regina box up the many bouquets of flowers and put them in her back seat of Regina's mercedes. Emma whistled as she walked home. On cloud nine. Regina liked the flowers.

Week 13

Emma had warned her son that should things turn badly she would leave storybrooke. He seemed alright with it, but one of his conditions was they had to sing and dance to a song together. Emma had agreed, until he had said she had to sing an N'sync song. But, she had promised. Three weeks had gone into perfecting the performance, as Henry had some problems learning how to sing and dance simultaneously.

Bye Bye Bye. Emma knew she'd never live it down, especially since the moment the song started to play Ruby, and Regina, had pulled out there phone to record the damn thing. Worth it if in the end she had Regina by her side, and if she didn't. Well she'd be too far away to care in the first place.

No other love by the Common Kings. No other song could come to mind when Emma thought of how perfect she and Regina were for each other, no other song could come to mind when Emma thought of just how wholly and fully she loved the dark haired woman.

The gift she left this time was specially made. She had put off this song just for this gift. A necklace, with a nice sized apple pendant. Made out of ruby, and some emerald. It was expensive, and blew most of her savings, but it was worth it.

_I thought about buying you a Tiara, however, I thought you might actually shit some fucking bricks. Before shoveling said bricks down my throat. So. I had this made, I thought it was perfect. Like you. Hopefully, you think the same._

Friday afternoon Emma was awoken by someone shoving her feet off of her desk. She opened her eyes to find Regina glaring down at her. David, Gold, Snow, Ruby, Henry, and even Granny were shoved into her now claustrophobic sized office. Emma wiped her eyes, and gave out a yawn.

"You need to act like a damn Sheriff. This. That. This mongrel" Regina spat. "Is screwing with my life, and I won't have it anymore." Snow and David nodded their heads vigorously. "And if you don't do your job, savior or not, I'll fire you"

Said sheriff stood up angrily. Henry, Ruby, and well everyone, scooted so they were against the walls as Emma advanced on Regina. Until there was barely but an inch between them. The mayor was seething, the sheriff was beyond pissed. And poor Henry wanted to blurt out the truth and just have them kiss already.

"My job? Because I can't find a woman who adores you, who loves you and simply wants to show you? So maybe, just maybe she can have a chance with you? Yes. My incompetence in finding such a criminal must be the worst thing i've ever done." Growled Emma.

"This woman is dangerous she has magic. We need to find her, I've been telling you this for weeks! I'm sure she wouldn't actually fire you, but, you need to up your game or whatever you call it" Snow argued on Regina's behalf, when secretly, she just didn't want Regina happy.

"Well excuse me, but I do not have magic. I can not just miraculously catch this fucking chick who is obviously the most horrible inhumane creature who has lain foot on this damn planet. Should I shoot on sight, or should I skin her alive?" Emma shouted. Her eyes never leaving Regina's.

"Sheriff, all I want her to do is stop this insanity. I don't care how you make that happen. I just want her to leave me alone, I don't want her here at all. At least dead she'd give me some damn peace. I hate her, more than I ever hated your mother" Regina screamed on back.

Acid, it felt like acid had been poured right over her heart. Those words cut so deep that it had taken everything inside of Emma not to deflate, and whither to a crying mass of cells on the floor. As it stood, Henry and Ruby were the only ones who noticed something was wrong with her. The subtle change in her stance.

"I'll see what I can do, I have work to do." Was all Emma managed to growl out. Her teeth crunching together, Ruby, knowing something was about to get down, ushered the people out of the room. "Keep Henry this weekend. I have business" Was added. Henry frowned, but he didn't feel like it was the time to fight her.

The same second that Emma was sure that everyone was gone she walked into her closet, and magically soundproofed the tiny room, then she magically locked the door. After that tears erupted and her body slid against the door and she sobbed until she fell asleep in the most uncomfortable position known to man.

Week 14

This was is. Go all. Or go. Away. As the case may be. This wasn't the song for this week, no, that song, and the other two she had planned on singing before her final, and revealing, performance had been added to the ipod. Mostly for Henry's sake. Emma truly had no doubt that at the end of the night she'd be in her bug, driving towards Tia and Tony's apartment with her lonely box of shit in the back.

Broken, beaten, slaughtered were all ways to describe how Emma felt. She knew it was her fault, it had been a stupid plan. She shouldn't have gone through with it. Hope had risen where it had no right to, but she was used to it. She was after all unlovable.

"It's come to my knowledge that I am ruining someones life. That wasn't my intention. After I sing, you will find a note on the table. It will explain the options i am giving you in better detail. I'm truly sorry, and I'll honor whatever you decide" Emma's voice broke as she spoke into the microphone. Her grip white against the handle.

Her very soul was poured into the song. The Last Time, by All that remains. Her voice kept breaking, and she'd butchered it pretty badly. She was gone before she hit the front door, and she was glad she'd been 'on duty' so she hadn't had to see Regina's reaction to whatever she chose. It would have killed the broken blonde.

As Regina fingered the folded paper that she found on top of the box she was surprised to find that she felt bad for hurting the person, as it had been clear that she had. However, she was also apprehensive of what was in the box. So she slid it open. Two bottles, one red, the other black, nestled securely in the box. So she flipped open the note.

_If you don't want me to bother you ever again, in any form, then please take the black vial and pour the content onto the townline marker. If you want me to continue then pour the red one. I understand that you pouring red doesn't mean that you like me, or tolerate me or anything yet. I will just take it that you want me to continue._

_I'm sorry I made you hate me more then you already did. And I promise, on everything I care about, that I will respect and follow your decision. What's important is your happiness; not mine._

"It's wednesday Regina, tomorrow is thursday" The mayor rolled her eyes, both she and Ruby fought the urge to point out to Snow how that sounded like a line from one of the worst songs ever written. "You have to pour the black bottle!"

"No!" Roared Henry. "Mom needs to choose red. If she doesn't, if she doesn't" Henry trailed off. Then he scowled, stood up angrily and smacked his fist into the table. "If you don't, then I won't ever forgive you" And then he stomped away.

Stunned silence permeated the air. Henry's outburst was shocking. They knew he was excited about meeting the woman, of his mom having her happy ending. But he'd never acted like it was the damn curse breaking, which is what that little tantrum had sounded like. Mirrored even.

"Henry!" Called out both Snow and Regina. They had managed to gain their voices at the same time, the angry boy came back. Stomping his feet with extra force. "Sit down, and talk with us." Finished Snow.

"No. She loves you, despite the past, despite everything. More than anything she just loves you. And you, you don't even care. Not about the fact you play her songs over and over again. That you sleep with bug every night. You are blind, can't even see what's right in front of you. And. And" The anger left the young boy, he burst into tears and he quite near flew out of the room.

Letting her head fall into her hands Regina sighed. Her son would just feel worse if any of them went after him, so she'd have to deal with that fiasco later. Lifting her head she saw Ruby had the biggest damn smirk she'd ever seen on the women, and the woman smirked a whole hell of a lot.

"So" The word was drawn out so long that Regina wanted to pinch the women's lips together. "Lyin' with the teddy lion eh?" Snow and Regina rolled their eyes at the horrible attempt at humor from the young woman.

"Listening to her songs? Regina, please tell me that you are not. That's to say. You are not falling for this girl, are you?" Snow asked slowly. Her voiced filled with disbelief, a bit of annoyance, and the tiniest hint of anger.

"Of course I have not! She just has a very good voice, the songs themselves aren't that bad. And really, no one's ever given me a stuffed animal. So excuse me if I like it, no matter how atrocious it's attire is" Regina defended herself, hoping they didn't notice she was wearing both pieces of jewelry. Her face however, was as red as the ruby on her neck.

Four weeks, and one day had passed since Regina had been given the vials. Thus far she had chosen neither, but no one sang for her on thursday nights. Her blurry mystery woman was waiting for her decision, the problem was, Regina wasn't ready, or willing, to give one. Four performances missed, even if Regina knew what songs would have been sung.

Everyone was too busy wondering what happened to the mysterious magical being, or dealing with Henry's tantrums and outbursts to notice that Emma was withdrawing from everyone. Henry included, they hadn't noticed as she'd packed up her stuff, or noticed the paperwork she had started.

"Snow! Did you know about this?" Snarled Regina as she barged into the teacher's lounge at the school. She slammed down a stack of paperwork she had received from the sheriff's office. She crossed her arms, and raised a brow.

Several different emotions passed over Snow's face as she read the paperwork through, once, twice, and then a third time. Finally settling on a combination of disbelief and confusion as her eyes met with Regina's high annoyed set above her.

"What? But, Regina, where will she work?" Snow glanced back down at the resignation. "No. She said two weeks ago. That she was moving, I assumed that she wanted a bigger place for her and Henry. She packed up Bug this morning." Snow paused. "Oh God!" She stood up.

Realization dawned at them both, Emma must be headed for the border. Regina didn't even complain when Snow jumped into her car, seconds before she hit the gas pedal to the floor. They needed to stop Emma from leaving. Silence filled the car as Regina broke every speed law in her own town.

They were too late. The Bug was on the other side of the barrier, however, it was obvious that something had gone wrong with it. They could see Emma tinkering away inside of it's guts. Both Queens stepped out of Regina's car and got as close to the town line as they could without the barrier reacting.

"Where, in the hell, do you think you are going?" Demanded Regina. Emma cursed as her head hit the roof of the hood. She rubbed her head as she popped her head out to glare at the pair. "Well?" She huffed.

"Not that's in any of your damn business, but away." Grumbled the woman as she rubbed a greasy hand in her hair before she crossed her arms. Grease smearing on her arms and white tank top.

Barrier separating them the three women stared at each other. All clearly angry, tho none seemed more pissed off then the black substance splattered blonde. Regina really wished her magic would go through the barrier, because the urge to throw a fireball was growing with every silent second.

"What about Henry? How can you just leave him? What about your father? Me?" Demanded Snow like a child who'd just gotten there candy taken away. Emma growled and stepped towards them, careful to keep on her side of the line.

Her actions made Snow take a few steps back, gulping. Emma looked like she was ready to reach through and pull her through the damn barrier, and then strangle her ass. A finger started to shake at her, coming dangerously close to the line.

"No. I gave him away, I didn't have room for a child. A life. I still don't have space, time, for him. Not the way I am, not who I am. Henry has everything he needs. And me? I don't need you. I don't need David. I don't need parents. I never wanted parents. That doesn't change because of some child's curse. I should have left the moment the curse broke. But I had to protect" Emma deflated, her hand dropping. "I had to protect Henry's mother, the real one" She said with a sigh.

Car broken, not wanting to hear any of this anymore Emma turned around, not bothering to grab her hoodie, and ran. She'd run to the next town, and get a tow truck. Forget about everything. Forget she'd ever loved, forget the kid, forget the fucking fairy tale people. She ignored the screaming behind her. Running as fast, as hard, as she could. She had to get away, her life depended on it.

Dinner that night was quite the affair. Ruby, David, Snow and Regina were quiet. Which meant that Henry was quiet. No one spoke, just picked at the food. Taking bites here or there. Each moment felt like an hour, and soon Henry was at his breaking point.

"You are all here to tell me that Emma left today" He spoke quietly. All eyes on him. It was rare enough for Snow and David to be at their dinner, without Emma? Yeah. He knew. The moment they had sat down. "I knew she would."

Open mouthed they stared at the boy who hadn't looked up from his meatloaf as he had spoken. They watched as Henry halfhearted took a bite of his now cold mashed potatoes. The whole group had been sitting, trying to come up with the courage to talk to him. Now they needed to know how he could have known, and if he did, why he hadn't spoken to someone about it before it was too late.

"It's not your fault Henry, so please, don't believe that" Regina and Snow glanced at each other, they had spoken in perfect unison. Word for word, slight pause for slight pause. It was somewhat concerning.

"You are right. It's not my fault. It's not my fault at all, it's yours. You wanna know why? It's because you are just that stupid and selfish. You have no heart. But I. I believed in you. So I told her, and I helped. I shouldn't have. I should have showed her the real you, the real you that can't love anything" Henry shouted, he was standing by the end. His whole body shaking in anger.

"Henry" Snow said sadly. "It's not Regina's fault. Emma, she, she needs some space, everything that has happened since you found her as been very difficult on her. Emma will come back, trust me"

Vigorously Henry shook his head. He thought hard, but quickly. Emma had made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone. Said that it was important no one knew, but, she was gone. She was gone because his mother was mean, and cruel. Even to her own self. So he decided, he had to. He had to tell the truth. Or lead them to it.

"No, Emma won't come back. The only person she ever loved, truly, completely, loved hates her. Hates with a passion because she's too damn scared and stupid and evil to admit that she just might like her, just might love her too" Henry spat.

His words dumbfounded the group. They crinkled there brows and stared at the angry boy with quizzical expressions, save for Ruby. They stared at him, wondering how he could know this, and who Emma had liked. And what it had to do with Regina being at fault for her leaving.

"My boy, I just don't understand." David spoke softly, reaching over to place a hand on the boy's shoulder, but he jerked out of his soft grip. "Who does Emma love?" That seemed the most important factor to figure out right now.

An exasperated sigh filled the air as Henry shook his head at the sky, and threw his arms into the air at his grandfather's statement. He simply couldn't understand he how he was related to him or Snow, they were both rather dense in his opinion. Neal was fucking retarded, Gold had been a genius, but eviler than shit. He blamed his mother, Regina, for his intelligence, and he was thankful for it most times.

"All of you are dumber than bricks!" He half shouted. Pinching the bridge of his nose. "I am not even twelve yet, and I already figured it out. Week two people! Leather jackets? Teddy bears? Wooden horses? Naming the lion-bear-whatever Bug? I mean really. Am I the only one who would hear Emma singing to herself all the time readying herself for open mic night?"

Silence. The wind itself seemed to come to a halt. The outside world didn't make a beep, or even the scratching of a leaf against the cement. Mouths hung open, David kept blinking. His teeny tiny brain trying to process one and one to make two. Snow seemed like she was either going to vomit, or faint. And Regina. Regina was fucking frozen, she wasn't even breathing.

"So. You know too huh?" Ruby asked. "I figured it out too. Not too surprising when you think about it, and those clues. I mean. Really. It was like she was begging to be caught" Henry nodded at her.

"Duh. I had my first suspicion on the first week. After that i gathered enough evidence to force her into telling me. We worked hard on operation Skink. And everything was supposed to be perfect." Sadness filled his voice.

"Dude, lucky. She threatened to kill me, after turning me into a freaking Chihuahua. I mean. Really. A dog no bigger than a rat? Who threatens to do that to their best friend?" Ruby sighed out. Henry couldn't help but smile slightly.

"You mean to tell me. That. Emma. She. It. magical. Love. but. Thats. No. Not. Why?. Love" Snow said slowly, on the verge of losing all consciousness. Everything made sense, and Snow really wish they didn't.

"YES" Henry angrily shouted. "Mom had to ruin everything by telling her she hated her. Made Emma feel guilty for ruining her life. She cried, cried when she explained the potions to me. I already knew she might leave, but it wasn't real. Not till she gave them to you. I hoped, i thought. I thought you'd choose red. But you didn't. You chose neither. And she left anyway" Henry ran away, and up the stairs. Slamming his door behind him. Trying to shut out the word before he erupted into tears.

**A/N: This marks the end of Singing For Love part one. Part two, Fighting For love, will start to be added in three to four weeks. (I had planned on there not being an intermission, but my dog died, and I just don't feel up to mapping out the last few details I need to before writing part two). Fighting for Love will just be added into here, so I will just alter the title to show both when the time comes. I hope you liked the first part, as always, please, let me know what you thought. **


End file.
